


Artifacts of Lust

by hornybowen



Series: Artifacts of Lust [1]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV), hsmtmts - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bodily Fluids, Chaptered, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Ex Sex, F/M, Fantasizing, Fingerfucking, Gen, Hormones, Horny Teenagers, Lemon, Lust, Lust Potion/Spell, Magical Artifacts, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Other, Pheromones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scents & Smells, Sex, Smut, Teenagers, Underage Sex, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornybowen/pseuds/hornybowen
Summary: Ricky and Nini find ancient artifacts that make them horny for each other.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts, Rini
Series: Artifacts of Lust [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749574
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	Artifacts of Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Episode 4

"What do you think they are?", Nini asked.

"I don't know, you're the one who found them", Ricky responded, referring to the two figurines laying atop the table. "Why did you take them anyway?"

"I already told you. I felt like they were calling me." Nini found the figurines inside an old wooden chest partially buried in mud at the site where a new annex was being built for East High. The wood was so old that it was easy for her to open it. Inside were the two figurines the size of her thumb. Both were sculpted from stone, representing the naked images of a man and a woman with intricate detail. 

"You felt like they were calling you. Okay.", Ricky laughed. A laugh that was cut short when he noticed Nini glowering. Ricky had followed her out of the classroom to ask her out for homecoming since she had already broken up with EJ. He expected her to be heading home after the classes. What he did not expect was to see her go to the annex construction site, pull out a dirty wooden chest, and hide inside one of the empty classrooms. "Maybe they were used in... I don't know, sex rituals?", he suggested, pointing at the male figure's erect penis.

"Maybe". Nini picked up the female figurine and examined it closely. Ricky did the same with the male figurine.

Nini observed how one of the figurine's hands were groping its left breast and the other was covering it's privates. Its mouth was slightly open as if moaning with pleasure. Ricky's figurine had one of its hands gripping it's cock and the other in its head.

Nini was moving her face closer when a cloud of bright red gas sprayed from the artifact's mouth straight into her face. She dropped the figurine but she had already inhaled a significant amount of the gas.

"Nini! Are you-- OW!" Ricky was cut short by a sharp pain in his thumb. The tip of the figurine's dick had come off, revealing something that looked like a needle. The boy watched as the stone sculpture crumbled in his hand, turning into nothing but dust. He looked over at Nini's figurine and saw that it was crumbling, too.

"Are you okay?" Ricky continued. 

"Yeah. I'm fine", the girl answered. "I guess it's just some kind of ancient ritual perfume but it's so old that it doesn't smell like anything at all anymore."

"Mine definitely wasn't perfume", Ricky said, showing Nini the drop of blood in his thumb. "That perfume smells weird but it's also the best one i've ever smelled. Now I understand why you loved it when i wore Throb." He said after catching a whiff of the scent. 

"What are you talking about? It doesn't smell like anything". 

"But- okay, if you say so.", the boy said in resignation. He wanted to avoid being in her bad side. But, Ricky could still smell whatever the artifact sprayed on her. He had no words to call the smell. It was a salty and raw smell but it was alluring. He found himself leaning increasingly closer to the girl, taking in the indescribable smell. The teen boy stopped himself before Nini could notice. Now that she and EJ were broken up, the last thing he wanted was for the girl he liked to think he's a creep. 

"I thought we could give them to a museum or something but I guess no museum would appreciate two pile of dust." Nini said. "We should leave. I'm sorry I got you into this." 

"Yeah, yeah, it's nothing. Let's go"

The two left East High but Ricky's mind stayed in that room. He paced back and forth in his bedroom, not being able to handle being away from her. Being a teenage boy, he knew what being horny was like but this time it was different. Hormones could usually be solved by jacking off but he didn't feel like masturbating this time.  
He wanted to be close to Nini, to smell the scent that the figurine gave her again. He felt addicted to her.

What he didn't know was that Nini was right: the gas didn't smell like anything. The scent he finds so enticing was Nini herself. The needle from the figurine injected him with an elixir that enhanced his attraction to the scent of the object of his sexual desire. 

Ricky knows he should give her some space after her breakup, but all he wanted right now was to ravage her body. To taste her mouth again after months of not being able to kiss her. To worship her breasts, her ass and her pussy. They didn't have sex while they were still together and he doesn't know if EJ has taken her virginity yet, but right now he wanted to make her his more than anything. 

Nini tried to control herself but ever since the figurine sprayed her, all she wanted was to crash her mouth into that of the boy with her in that room. Her urges only became more intense as time went on. Her mind was swarming with desires and fantasies she didn't know she had. She felt like a wild animal in heat and the only thing that could satisfy her was her ex, Ricky. She was scrolling though his pictures on Instagram, imagining what it would be like to be fucked by this curly haired boy. She looked at a picture of him smiling and imagined sitting on his face as his tongue licks her. Nini regretted not asking Ricky to fuck her right there in that empty classroom. 

Nini's head felt fuzzy and her skin felt hotter than normal. The only coherent thoughts she had in her mind right now was getting close to Ricky. She needed to see and touch his body. She needed to feel the hardness of his cock in her hands, her mouth, and between her legs. She moved her left hand down and felt under her panties. She was wetter than she thought, wetter than she's ever been. Her pussy was craving friction and the girl was more than willing to give it. Nini swiftly removed her skirt and panties and tossed them over the side of the bed. She spread her legs and with the fingers of her left hand, she made contact with her clit and gasped at the heightened sensitivity.

It was that gas the figurine sprayed on me, she thought. And she was right. The gas sent her hormones into overdrive. It made her body much more sensitive to touch and filled her with the want for sex. 

Her fingers made circular motions around her sensitive clit and she relished the skin-to-skin contact. She moved her other hand down. She slowly inserted a finger inside, the action eliciting a gasp from the teen's mouth. She had fingered herself before but her pussy seemed much tighter now. Her warm walls clenched around her finger as if not wanting to let it go. She started stroking in and out in a slow rhythm, her finger being completely covered with her nectar. Her breaths became faster and deeper, the sensation between her legs making her bite her lips from pleasure. 

The teen girl closed her eyes. In her mind, it was Ricky who was massaging her clit and sliding his finger in and out of her. Nini indulged in her fantasy, inserting another finger inside. She moaned as she felt the additional pressure between her legs. In her mind, Ricky smirked with erotic intent as he saw how she was reduced to a moaning mess at his touch. 

"Ricky... please, faster". Nini picked up the pace of her two fingers. Her hips rose and fell, meeting her fingers' thrusts. Her moans filled the room and she felt grateful that she had the room with the thick walls. You couldn't hear what's going on inside unless you're standing right in front of the door. Turns out practicing her musical instruments wasn't the only activity it was useful for. 

She started rubbing her clit more vigorously and added another finger in. Her mind went blank as she was consumed by the pleasure of her flesh. Her hand's fidgety pressure on her clit, the rocking motion of her hips, and the motion of three fingers penetrating and retreating repeatedly created a feeling of pure bliss. She could feel that she was getting closer to the sweet moment of release. She quickened her fingers' thrusts, craving the orgasm that she's been chasing after. Finally, Nini's body couldn't take it anymore. At that moment, she lost control. She groaned as intense waves of pleasure tore through her body. Her back arched as her muscles contracted and she felt her walls pulse around her fingers. The feeling felt divine. She was breathing in sharp gasps as she rode the orgasm to the end. 

Her breathing slowed down as her orgasm receded. She was covered in sweat and slick from her pussy. She opened her eyes, already missing the pressure on her clit and the sensation of having her hole filled. She felt empty without the feeling of something thrusting into her pussy. 

A minute later and she was unbelievably horny again. It wasn't enough. She needed the real thing. Nini needed Ricky's hard cock inside of her. She took her phone from the nightstand–her fingers still covered with her juices–and texted her ex boyfriend.

"𝘙𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘺, 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦. 𝘐 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶."


End file.
